


the 16th

by minato34n



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: M/M, Werewolves, unnecessarily dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minato34n/pseuds/minato34n
Summary: Bedhead™ and Naked™ all around.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Nevada Ramirez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	the 16th

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Puppy Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315550) by [fucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker). 



> A gift from tumblr user noodleandgnocchi

\- 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help having the image of Nevada using a tiny lint roller to clean his now scattered with fur floor afterwards.  
> edit: and sonny will be like 'are you too broke to own a vacuum cleaner or what'
> 
> Happy December(!)


End file.
